maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
ArTHOR
This segment is a parody of Arthur and Thor. This segment is from the episode ArThor/The Big Fang Theory. Plot The segment begins at the Asgard Castle. Arthor is sleeping and his dad tries to wake him up. After saying that Arthor needs to learn how to act more responsiblilty, Odin casts him into the desert. There, Arthor meets up with Rango. Arthor and Rango try to get a ride only for Arthor to get run over. However, he meets Jane after and they go to the "Dirt Dinner." Once there, Arthor tells Jane on how to get his powers back. Then, Rango takes Arthor to the Jim's Boxing Gym to train there. Arthor tells Rango that he is being trained by Captain America to join a group. Captain America tells him that he could join S.H.I.E.L.D. And Arthor, succesfully, gets into the club. However he needs to tell his fianceée that he loves Jane now. The only problem with that is that his fianceée is a Big Robotic Monster. It captures Janes and Arthor saves her in a Donkey Kong video game style. And since he saved Jane and got a job, he got his powers back. The segment ends after that. '5-Second Cartoon' The segment (Also known as the 5-Second Cartoon) resumes with Phil, Rango, Arthor and Jane. Arthor says if there is suppose to be a special cameo at the end but Phil tells him that the crew ran out of money in the budget. However, as they go away the scene goes to what it seems like Nick Fury. The crowd cheers but when he turns around the say "Oh" because the face was shown to be Alfred E. Neuman. References *Asgard *Odin *Rango *Jane Foster *Ashton Kutcher *No Strings Attached *Jim's Boxing Gym *Captain America *S.H.I.E.L.D *Chameleon *Phil Coulson *Mario *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong (Video Game) '5-Second Cartoon ' *Nick Fury Characters *Arthor (Arthur Bach) *Odin *Rango (Chameleon in Disguise) *Jane Foster *Tammy *Captain America *Phil Coulson *Chameleon *Big Robotic Monster *Mario *Donkey Kong [[5-second Cartoon|'5-Second Cartoon']] *Alfred E. Neuman (As Nick Fury) Transcript (Segment begins at the place Asgard, the scene goes to somebody sleeping in bed snoring, the clock that says "9:29" turns into "9:30" and makes an alarm sound, a person in bed breaks it with hammer, Odin walks in and turns light off and on) Arthor: Dad, I just want to sleep more. Odin: You are a vain, greedy, and cruel boy. (Arthor is heard snoring) Odin: You aren't worthy. (Odin picks up hammer with power) And until you learn how to conduct yourself like 6,78j.jpg 888.jpg 53.jpg an adult, I cast you off. (Odin gets a magic wand and casts it on the bed making him land in the middle of the desert) (Scene goes to the man getting up and Rango appearing) Rango: Well, you just crash landed in dirt. who are you? Arthor: I am a god. But you can call me Arthor. Yeah, I said it. (Scene goes to title card "ArThor" with rain and thunder pouring.) (Scene goes to Rango and Arthor trying to get a ride) Rango: A god? Well, you must be invulnerable. Arthor: Yes, but- (A car's horn honks and runs over Arthor) Arthor: It still hurts. (Arthor gets up looking hurt) Jane Foster: Is this yours? (She picks up the dismembered arm) Arthor: No, but I think I know whose it is. I'll just hold it for him. (Scene goes to "Dirt Dinner") Jane Foster: I can't believe you're a god from another world. Arthor: So? I can't believe you took a job with Ashton Kutcher. Doesn't mean it ain't true. Jane Foster: You seem so un-godlike. Arthor: That's because my dad cut me off from my power until I learn how to act more responsibly. Jane Foster: Like how? Arthor: You know, get a job, marry my fiancee, pick up a check every now and then. Tammy: I'll take the bill whenever you're ready. (Arthor begins to slide the bill to Jane) Arthor: (Whistles) (Arthor slides it to Jane again) Arthor: Ahem. (Scene goes to "Jim's Boxing Gym" with a bell dings) (Arthor is seen warming up by punching) Rango: Arthor, we need to find you a job. Arthor: I'm taking boxing lessons from my new friend Captain America. Captain America: You looking for a job? Maybe you could join S.H.I.E.L.D like me. Arthor: Oh, but I don't have a shield like you. Captain America: You don't need a shield, it's just a name. Arthor: I have wings like you. I could join a group called W.I.N.G.S. if you'd like. (Short silence) Rango: He, uhh, he don't got to be smart for this job, does he? (Scene goes to S.H.I.E.L.D's headquaters building Phil Coulson: So you have what it takes to join S.H.I.E.L.D, but your references are a girl you just met and a chameleon. Chameleon: Whoops. (Chameleon changes back into Rango) Rango: (Acting nervously) This is definitely not a secret plan to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D., by the way. (Laughs nervously) Phil Coulson: Oh. Well, ok, then. You're in. Rango: Now you just have to marry your fiancee. Arthor: But I don't love her, Rango. I love Jane. (Arthor holds Jane's hands and little hearts appear near Jane) Rango: Then we'll just have to explain it to her. Arthor: That's not going to be easy. Rango: Well, why not? (Rumbling can be heard) (Arthor and Rango see through the window) Arthor: That's my fiancee. (Scene goes to a Big robotic monster wrecking the city) Big Robotic Monster: (Growls) Rango: Whoa! Is that an enchanted suit of armor? Arthor: Yeah, her mother wore it at her wedding, now she wants to wear it at ours. Blah blah blah. (Scene goes to the Big Robotic Monster wrecking the city) Rango: Uh, excuse me. I know this isn't easy to hear, but Arthor loves someone else now. (Big Robotic Monster opens helmet and shoots flames at Rango, leaving him burned) Arthor: Are you ok? (Rango falls down not saying a word) Jane Foster: Arthor, help! (Scene goes to the Big Robotic Monster with Jane in its hand onto a constuction site building) Jane Foster: Save me! Aah! (Scene goes to Mario and Donkey Kong eating lunch) Arthor: Excuse me, sir. I need to borrow this. (Scene goes to Arthor trying to save Jane in a Donkey Kong (Video Game) style; also, video game sounds are heard) (Arthor saves Jane and Big Robotic Monster climbs up stairs.) (Arthor jumps down to Rango and Phil Coulson) Jane Foster: You did it, Arthor. Arthor: Now my power can be restored. (Hammer falls on Arthor's head) Arthor: Thanks, dad. (Segment ends) [[5-second Cartoon|'5-Second Cartoon']] (5-Second Cartoon segment begins with Arthor, Jane, Rango and Phil, basically where we left off) Arthor: Isn't there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits? Phil Coulson: Sorry, we ran out of money in the budget. (The crew walks away) (Meanwhile, the scene goes to a mysterious person looking like Nick Fury facing backwards only revealing a bald head and jacket) Crowd: (Cheers) (Mysterious Person that looks like Nick Fury turns around only to see Alfred's head.) Crowd: Oh. (Segment ends again) Trivia *When Arthor was getting up, there was a sign saying "Dirt, pop: 12." *The menu for "Dirt Dinner" said Egg, bacon and coffee for $1.99. *While Arthor and Jane were talking in "Dirt Dinner," Rango was busy eating flies. *When Arthor said that Jane took a job with Ashton, that was a parody of No Strings Allowed because in that movie, Natalie Portman (who played Jane) had to play a role to have a relationship with Ashton. *The Woman Clerk (Known as "Tammy" because of name tag) was seen with no head (Because she was tall). *The S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters building allowed public parking because of the sign. *Arthor saved Jane in a Donkey Kong video game style. (With he using the hammer and the monster throwing barrels.) *This is the 1st time Rango gets spoofed. *Antagonist: Big Robotic Monster Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments